


Isak og Even i Venezia

by evakyaki



Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: Boys In Love, Established Relationship, Fluff, In Character, M/M, Post-Season/Series 04, Summer Vacation
Language: Norsk
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-02
Updated: 2017-08-06
Packaged: 2018-12-10 05:35:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 14,871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11685144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evakyaki/pseuds/evakyaki
Summary: Isak og Even er på ferie i Venezia. De er på sightseeing, slapper av, koser seg og nyter livet og hverandre. Stort sett mye fluff og kos. Noe smut mot slutten.POV bytter litt underveis, det er mest Isak men av og til Even vi ser det gjennom.





	1. Kap 1

**Author's Note:**

> Denne ficen er inspirert av min egen ferie til Venezia. De fleste steder og hendelser er selvopplevd og så har jeg sett for meg hva Evak hadde gjort og hvordan de hadde opplevd det. Håper det gir en autentisk følelse.
> 
> Tusen takk til Pagnilagni og PicadoraDK for betalesing og gode tilbakemeldinger underveis. Det hadde ikke blitt noen fic uten dere.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Isak og Even sitter på båten fra flyplassen og inn til Venezia.

Onsdag 14.49

Båten fra Marco Polo-flyplassen er stappfull. I det fjerne kan de skimte konturene av bygninger som strekker seg utover, det ser ut som de nesten svever på vannet. Isak og Even sitter i salongen og ser ut gjennom de smale vinduene på Venezia-lagunen utenfor. Ser på flyene som lander ett etter ett i raskt tempo nesten rett bak ryggen deres. Bølgene fra de små speedbåt-drosjene som suser forbi og sender hvite skyer av sjøsprøyt mot de halvåpne vinduene deres. En og annen gondolfører som forsiktig, men sikkert navigerer de små gondolene med faste tak mellom de høye, tykke pålene som står på rad og strekker seg mot himmelen som veivisere, og gjennom de store bølgene. 

Isak kikker rundt seg. Det er fullt i den vesle salongen med lave benker langs alle veggene. Det smale gulvet mellom dem er fullt av bagger som ikke fikk plass ute. Passasjerene sitter i en U-form. Kan ikke unngå å se på hverandre. Han prøver å ikke se dem i øynene mens han studerer dem forsiktig. En ung familie med to små barn. Et eldre par. En jentegjeng med ryggsekker. Han klarer ikke la være å lure på hva de ser når de ser på ham og Even. To kompiser på guttetur? 

Han sukker lett og kikker videre. En familie med to litt større barn, som sliter med å sitte stille. I det borteste hjørnet ser han en gutt og en jente, omtrent på samme alder som dem. De sitter tett sammen. Han kikker igjen. Jenta sitter helt inntil gutten og han har armen rundt skulderen hennes. Hun tar hans ledige hånd og fletter fingrene sammen mens hun strekker seg opp mot ham, ber om et kyss. Isak ser ned. Stirrer i gulvet. Det er lite plass i den vesle salongen. De må sitte tett. Likevel sitter han ikke sånn med Even. De sitter bare helt vanlig ved siden av hverandre. Sikkert et par centimeter mellom dem. Ingen kan se at de er kjærester. 

Det er ikke det at han ikke tør. Han er ikke lenger så redd for at andre skal se dem kysse. Holder gjerne hender når de går til skolen. Men det er hjemme. På skolen. Blant venner. Han kjenner seg trygg der. Vet de kjenner ham. Vet at de aksepterer ham. Men også der opplever han noen ganger ekle blikk. Stygge kommentarer. Han hører plutselig en stemme i hodet. «Fags ...!» Han kniper øynene sammen. Er plutselig tilbake på benken ved Nissen. «Jævlig disgusting ...» Det knyter seg i magen. Han drar pusten dypt, rister på hodet, åpner øynene og ser rundt seg. Alle sitter som før. Kikker ut vinduet. 

Isak rister den vonde følelsen av seg. Han aner jo ikke noe om dem rundt seg. Hva de tenker. Hvordan de ville reagert. Kanskje ville ingen brydd seg. Det er jo ikke deres sak uansett. Men, likevel... her er de tett på, en god meter foran ham, kanskje. Tenk hvis noen sa noe her. Kjeftet. Eller... spyttet? Han rødmer. Skjelver litt. Kjenner at han har holdt pusten. Han merker at han blir litt sint. Mest på seg selv, egentlig. Som ikke kan slutte å gruble. Tenker egentlig at det ikke burde være noen big deal. Det er jo lov å være litt forsiktig også? Er vel ikke sånn at de absolutt må kline hele tida heller? Han elsker jo Even like mye selv om han ikke holder rundt ham akkurat nå? 

Han kjenner på at tankene blir spørsmål. Spørsmål han stiller seg selv. Lurer på om han er litt feig. Burde han egentlig ta hånda til Even alltid? Bare for å markere et poeng? Han sukker igjen, oppgitt over seg selv og alle tankene sine. 

Isak blir dratt ut av grublingen av Even som plutselig spretter opp for å få bedre utsikt. Han strekker den allerede lange kroppen for å få et enda bedre glimt av Venezias kantete linjer som vokser gradvis og blir tydeligere og skarpere etter som de nærmer seg. Strekker hodet opp over taket, kikker rundt seg, så hodet ut vinduet på siden, strekker armene, peker, tar bilder, smiler, og setter seg igjen. Like etter er det noe annet som vekker interessen hans og han strekker seg på nytt. 

Isak må smile. Ser opp på Even. Tenker på hvor glad han er for at de reiste hit. Det var fett nok med guttetur til Marrakesh, men aller best er det å bare være dem to, alene. Så godt å lage nye minner sammen. Gode minner. Han tenker på noen av de vonde minnene. De er viktige de også. De har gjort dem sterkere. Han vil ikke skjule dem. Vil ikke glemme dem. Han vil bare øke andelen gode minner. Sørge for at det er langt flere av dem. Vil at det som skal dukke opp i hodet hans er gode minner, ikke minner som får magen til å knyte seg. Lage en buffer kanskje? Han vet at noen dager kommer til å bli tunge i fremtida også. Derfor er det ekstra viktig å lage gode minner når de kan. Han ser ut vinduet igjen. Følger Evens blikk. Øynene hans stråler når de hviler på kanalene som nå ligger strukket ut foran dem. Isak snur hodet mot Even. Møter blikket hans. Even ler mot han. «Nå er vi her! Venezia, bby!» Isak ler. Kjenner knuten i magen er helt borte. Nå kjenner han bare sommerfuglene.


	2. Kap 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gutta er framme, de prøver å orientere seg fram til leiligheten de skal bo i og gjør seg kjent med den. ☺

Onsdag 15.43

Isak har jobba godt med forberedelsene. Han har tråla nettsider, flyselskap, airbnb, han har googla og regna, og lagt en ganske fin plan synes han, innenfor budsjettet deres. De har brukbart med penger etter forholdene, men ikke akkurat rom for store utskeielser heller. Even har hørt og sett, svart på spørsmål og kommet med innspill, men først og fremst bare kyssa Isak på kinnet, i håret, i nakken eller på munnen og fortalt hvor genial han er og hvor flink han er til å planlegge. «Jeg klarer ikke å planlegge sånt ... jeg bare stresser og klarer ikke å bestemme meg,» har han sagt. «Du er så smart, jeg stoler på deg.» 

Isak har funnet rimelige flybilletter, riktignok ikke direkte, men med to timers ventetid på Kastrup. Da de endelig landa i Venezia var de rimelig svette og hadde krangla to ganger over hva og hvor de skulle spise. Men nå er de endelig her. Står ved båtstoppet, ved bredden av Canal Grande. Med hver sin store, tunge ryggsekk. Isak har en liten i tillegg, håndbagasjen som han har hatt kontroll på. Rundt dem yrer det av folk. Turister med kamera som stopper og kikker med store øyne, lokale damer med handlenett som kyndig manøvrerer raskt gjennom folkemengden. Det føles eksotisk, annerledes, uten at han helt kan sette fingeren på det. 

Nå gjelder det bare å finne fram til der de skal bo. Isak har funnet en rimelig, liten leilighet til dem, knøttliten egentlig, men forholdsvis sentral. Ikke noe luksus akkurat, men den så grei nok ut på bildene og bør ha det meste av det de trenger. De må bare finne veien. Even glemmer fort hvor sliten han er, ser rundt seg og drømmer seg straks bort. Stikker bort til et butikkvindu og kikker inn. Tar opp kameraet og knipser en serie langs kanalen. 

Isak drar fram kartet, kikker rundt seg, leser og rynker pannen. Even smetter inntil ham. Legger armen rundt skulderen, kysser ham lett på pannen, hvisker i øret hans: «Jeg elsker å være her med deg.» Isak ser skrått på ham, munnen er sammensnurpet, rynken i pannen fortsatt synlig. «Mm, men det blir ikke så fett viss vi må sover her på gaten, Even. Hjelp til litt da ...» «Hva? Jeg hjelper jo masse til! Jeg skal finne veien, jeg ...» Han smiler lattermild, løfter øyenbrynene, svinger sekken på ryggen og begynner å gå, bakover slik han bruker når han skal terge Isak litt. Isak himler med øynene og følger ham, slik han alltid gjør.

De får nøklene til leiligheten av verten og låser seg inn. Den er liten, de kommer rett inn i det som er kombinert kjøkken og oppholdsrom, med en sofa i et hjørne, et bord med en TV på og en kjøkkenkrok i den andre enden. De store vinduene står åpne, gardinene blafrer i vinden, de er beige, ikke gule. Inn strømmer varm vind blandet med høylytt rop fra arbeidere som haster forbi med sitt «Prego, prego» for å be om plass til å passere, og en strøm av babbel på et utall ukjente språk. Det er varmt, brisen som fyller leiligheten er varm og de kjenner hvor varme og svette de er etter reisen. 

De kikker seg rundt. Isak åpner døra inn til høyre. Soverommet er ikke stort men rommer akkurat en stor dobbeltseng, et skap og to nattbord. Han tar sekken sin og slenger den på gulvet foran skapet. Vandrer videre på jakt etter badet. Even går bort til kjøkkenkroken og åpner skap, kikker i kjøleskapet. «Vi må iallfall ut og handle», roper Even. «Jeg så noen matbutikker like ved. Jeg skal lage en episk frokost i morgen og servere deg på senga.»

Isak kommer inn på kjøkkenet. Stopper opp når han ser Even stå der i lyset fra kjøleskapet. Det treffer håret og ansiktet og kaster stråler videre ut i det vesle rommet. Han har vært sulten, svett og sliten, men akkurat nå kjenner han det ikke. Nyter bare synet foran seg. Utrolig vakre, sjarmerende Even. Snille, omsorgsfulle, morsomme Even. Isak kjenner det kribler i hele seg, akkurat samme følelsen som første gangen han så Even den dagen på Nissen. Han er bare stolt og glad for at Even er hans, at de er her sammen. Kjenner at han vil ha Even, kjenne ham nær seg, rundt seg, over seg, inni seg. 

Han går bort til Even, smyger hånda si opp i nakken hans, stryker fingrene gjennom håret. Han strekker seg opp, kysser ham lett i nakken, kysser ham på øret, på kinnet, på halsen. Han lener seg tilbake. Ser Even i øynene. «Kan tenke meg et par ting jeg har mer lyst til akkurat nå ass ...» Han blunker til Even, tungespissen smyger seg kjapt over overleppa. «Innvie leiligheten ... Har du sett den store dobbeltsenga?» Han drar Even mot seg. «Eller skal vi starte med kjøkkenet?» 

Even stirrer på ham et par sekund, med vidåpne øyne, før de kaster seg over hverandre i et hastig, åpent, rotete, heftig kyss. Tunge, lepper, hender møtes. De er sultne, både på mat og på hverandre. Even stryker hendene langs kjeven til Isak, bak i nakken, drar ham mot seg, Isak trekker i håret til Even, gnir seg opp mot han. Plutselig hører de en høy romling fra Isaks mage. De må le. «Issy, skal vi ta det igjen etterpå? Skaffe deg noe mat først?» spør Even lattermild. Isak drar Even med seg gjennom soveromsdøra. Trekker ham med seg ned på senga. «Føkk it, det viktigste først. Spise kan vi gjøre etterpå.»


	3. Kap 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Even og Isak går ut for å spise og oppleve byen. På veien hjem blir de overrasket av et voldsomt regnvær.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tusen takk for kudos og fine kommentarer! Det er så hyggelig å få gode tilbakemeldinger. Ficen er allerede ferdigskrevet så jeg kommer til å oppdatere hyppig. Følg med! :) 
> 
> I dette kapitlet er det en del italienske navn, men man kan godt lese det uten å vite hva det betyr. Canal Grande er den største kanalen som går gjennom sentrum av Venezia. Rialto-broen er den mest kjente broen og en typisk turist-plass å besøke. Ruga Degli Orefici er gaten som går videre fra Rialto-broen og Osteria all’ Antico Dolo er den koselige lille restauranten de spiser på (den har forresten veldig god glutenfri mat og kan anbefales!).

Onsdag 20.26

De går gjennom de smale gatene. Kikker på kartet, kikker opp på veggene, leter etter skilt, sammenligner gatenavn. Venezia føles som en labyrint av smug. Isak er helt overveldet av inntrykk. De trange, kronglete smugene, de små kanalene som plutselig dukker opp, små trapper over det grågrønne vannet som strømmer sakte under dem og videre ut i Canal Grande. Stemningen er annerledes enn noe annet han har opplevd. Det slår ham at det eksotiske han undret over er mangelen på kjøretøy, ikke en gang en sykkel finnes det her. Stemningen er intens, men på samme tid underlig rolig. 

«Nei, ikke den veien ... tror jeg ...» sier Isak, med hodet ned i kartet. Even ler. Han liker å bare vandre rundt, kjenne på følelsen av å gå seg bort, forsvinne helt i en egen verden. Bare se hva som dukker opp. Oppleve alt rundt seg. «Ahhrrg, dette kartet stemmer faen ikke ...» Isak kikker opp. Møter blikket til Even. Må le litt. «Tror vi har gått oss vill, jeg bby ...» Even blunker. Stikker bort til mannen i pizzaboden like ved. Det går på litt engelsk, litt italiensk, mye gestikulering. Mannen i boden gliser. «Mille grazie!» sier Even med sitt mest sjarmerende smil. Tar Isak i hånden. «Denne veien, Issy. Kom igjen da ...» De ler mens de går videre, forbi pizza- og gelatoboder, under en lyseblå himmel som strekker seg over oransje, gule og hvite husfasader.

De går over Rialto-broen. Det er folk over alt. De små butikkene på begge sider er fulle av turister på utkikk etter suvenirer. De beveger seg ut og inn av dører og buer som en ujevn strøm av maur vandrende på leting etter noe å ta med hjem. Glassfigurer, skinnvesker, fjærpenner, karnevalsmasker i en salig blanding av lokale tradisjoner og Made in China, bombarderer dem med et sammensurium av farger og former. Kontrasten er skrikende mot de hvite, kraftige linjene til den gamle steinbroen. Lyden av båtene på kanalen under blander seg med summingen av prat fra sikkert hundrevis av mennesker. Ropene fra gateselgere ved de små bodene i gata midt på broen kan høres over det hele. Det er et uorganisert men velfungerende kaos som flyter sammen til et fargerikt, levende bilde. Isak ser hvordan Even mates av alle inntrykkene, tar det inn, nyter det i fulle drag. Det ligner nesten en Baz-Luhrmann-film, tenker han. Skjønner plutselig hvorfor Even hadde så lyst hit. 

Even stopper på toppen av broen. «Her må vi ta bilde, Isak!» De ser seg rundt. Folk står tett langs kanten, nesten i kø noen steder, for å ta det obligatoriske bildet ved det kjente landemerket. Noen sitter, eller ligger henslengt oppe på det brede, hvite rekkverket og poserer for kjæresten som tar bilder. Plutselig ser de en åpning et par trinn nedenfor. Even snur seg og peker. «Fort deg, still deg der.» Isak stiller seg opp og lener seg mot kanten. «Sir, selfie-stick? Only 8 euro?» hører de bak seg. Even snur seg, og lyser opp i et stort smil når han ser gateselgeren. «Selfie-stick! Det trenger vi, vi må jo ha bilder av oss sammen fra Venezia!» Før Isak rekker å svare er Even i gang med å prute. «No, 8 euro is way too much, maybe ...» Isak stopper ham. «No, thank you, I’m sorry,» sier han mens han rister avvisende med hånda. 

Even ser på ham, hever øyenbrynene spørrende. «Serr, Even, vi kan ikke kjøpe alt vi har lyst på. Vi klarer oss uten.» Even sukker lett, legger hodet på skrå, ser på Isak med et lite smil. «Hvorfor skal du alltid være så fornuftig?» Isak kikker tilbake. Hever hodet litt og ser skrått på ham. Det rykker lett i munnviken. «Det er jo den fysiske jobben min ...» Han blunker til Even. «Kom nå, Evy, restauranten skal ligge rett her borte.» Evens smil bryter opp i et stort glis. «Whaaat ...?» sier han mens latteren bobler under overflaten. Isak tar hånden til Even. De småløper nedover de brede trappetrinnene, i sikksakk gjennom folkemengden og forsvinner bortover Ruga Degli Orefici. 

Når de kommer ut fra Osteria all’ Antico Dolo, er det roligere i gatene. Det har begynt å mørkne. «Mmm, den pastaen var digg, ass ...» sier Even og smiler fornøyd. Isak ser ertende på kjæresten sin. «Tror han kelneren syntes du var digg også», ler han. Plutselig hører de et kraftig drønn. Isak ser opp mot himmelen. Over de rustoransje veggen henger brunsvarte, truende skyer. Lufta er varm og trykkene. «Det ser ut som vi snart får den regnskuren som er meldt», sier han med rynkede bryn. Et par tunge dråper treffer dem i hodet. De går raskt mot Rialtobroen. Den er nesten folketom nå. Bare noen ungdommer henger fortsatt langs kanten, men når regnet kommer løfter de seg som en flokk fugler og stikker raskt over broen. Et par damer med handlenett springer kjapt over, tett inntil den beskyttende butikkrekken. 

Isak stopper på et trinn halvveis oppe, drar Even inn mot seg, strekker seg opp og planter et stort kyss midt på munnen hans. Plutselig hører de et tordenbrak til før himmelen åpner seg i ett øyeblikk og sender en varm dusj ned over dem ... «Excuse me, sir?» hører de bak seg. «Umbrella? Only 10 euro.» Even ser på Isak. Plutselig skyter øyenbrynene hans opp. Isak kjenner igjen det ertende smilet, ser utfordringen allerede henge i munnviken hans før han uttaler den. Even snur seg og ser på gateselgeren. «No, I’m sorry. We don’t need it.» Han snur seg tilbake, ser skrått på Isak. «Du har rett Issy, kan ikke kjøpe alt vi har lyst på ...» Han lar setningen henge. Isak må le. Kjenner det er for sent å redde seg inn under tak uansett. Han blunker til Even. Gir ham et ertende lite kyss på nesen. «Mmmmm, det gjør ikke no, bby. Vi har kyssa klissvåte før vi ...» sier han og legger armen sin rundt livet til kjæresten. De lar regn være regn. Mens andre haster inn i overbygde smug, under bueganger og inn i småboder, setter Isak seg på det brede rekkverket på Rialtobroen og drar Even tett inntil seg i et kyss som ikke lenger er ertende. 

Snart er de gjennomvåte. De må le litt, rister på hodene så vannet spruter. Ser på hverandre. Den hvite T-skjorta til Even er helt gjennomsiktig av vannet og klistrer seg inntil kroppen hans. Isak kan se alle konturene av magen og brystet til Even gjennom det tynne stoffet. Håret legger seg nedover panna og kinnet hans, klistrer seg nedover øre og øyebryn, det renner små elver av vann fra håret, over ansiktet, i nakken og videre nedover kroppen. Han ser nedover kroppen til kjæresten, lar øynene dvele, kan ikke la være, må bare smyge en hånd under den våte T-skjorten, stryke sakte oppover magen, over brystet. Lener seg fram, må kysse Even igjen, det er mykt og ømt, tungene kjærtegner hverandre forsiktig. Han kjenner hendene til Even lirke seg forsiktig innenfor det våte stoffet i skjorten hans, kjenner Even stryke oppover ryggen, tegne sirkler i nakken, før de sakte stryker nedover, nedover. Isak sniker den andre hånda under skjorta, stryker bakover ryggen hans, nedover mot kanten av shortsen. Lar hendene sine møtes der, hvile på Evens hofter, drar ham tettere inn mot seg. 

Kysset blir dypere, heftigere, han legger hodet på skrå for å komme bedre til, må bare kjenne Even enda nærmere. Hendene hans finner veien under shortsen, stryker nedover, kjenner at huden er kald og ru av vannet som renner nedover dem. Han stryker, kjærtegner, før han tar tak og presser ham helt inntil seg, kjenner hvor harde de er mot hverandre. Even hikster og bryter kysset, hvisker i øret hans: «Mmmm, du er så jævlig deilig Isak ...» Isak stønner lavt. Han kjenner pusten til Even kile kaldt mot den våte huden sin. Skjelver litt. Kjenner frysninger over hele seg. Vet ikke om det er kulde fordi han er så våt, eller om det er spenningen mellom dem som gjør det. Han er kald men utrolig varm på samme tid, ser dampen som stiger fra de våte, kalde kroppene deres. «Kom, på tide å komme seg hjem ... La oss teste hva den kjøkkenbenken er god for ...» Even stirrer på ham med store øyne, kysser ham raskt før han tar hånden hans og drar han med seg. De springer side om side gjennom trange smug. Fingrene er tett sammenvevd. Regnet fortsetter å tromme ned rundt dem. Men Isak hører det ikke. Det eneste han hører er lyden av blodet som suser i ørene, strømmer gjennom han, presser seg fram.


	4. Kap 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Isak og Even våkner tidlig, og går på butikken for å kjøpe mat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Takk for all hyggelig kudos og tilbakemelding! 
> 
> Dette kapitlet er (nesten) helt selvopplevd. Tipper du kan tenke deg til hva jeg har diktet til for anledningen ☺

Torsdag 07.24

De våkner tidlig. Sola klarer å snike noen stråler inn mellom skoddene de lukka for vinduene i går kveld, den kiler dem i øynene og varmer kinnene deres der de ligger tett sammen i senga. Ikke en millimeter skiller dem. Isaks hode hviler på Evens skulder, og Evens armer er knyttet tett rundt Isaks overkropp. Beina deres er sammenflettet, varm hud møter varm hud fra øverst til nederst. Pusten deres går jevnt, helt synkronisert. De våkner gradvis, strekker seg, gjesper, glipper med øynene. Even stryker Isak sakte over ryggen, tegner mønster på huden i nakken hans, rusker litt i krøllene som smyger seg rundt ørene og drar fingrene rolig ned langs de fine skulderbladene. Even vet hva han gjør, Isak maler nesten som en katt under Evens kjærtegn. Han elsker de små koselydene til Isak, de kommer som små sukk, «mmm» og «aah», og er nesten som toner, eller brokker av musikkstykker. 

Isak har andre lyder også. Gretne og irriterte utrop eller små grynt, nesten som besvergelser, når han er trøtt, sulten eller i ferd med å tape i Fifa. Gledesbrøl når han vinner. Høye hvin, gnagende, innestengte som presser seg fram fra magen, når han er redd. Even har hørt mange av dem, senest når de skulle prøve bilen Even hadde fått lånt for å øvelseskjøre. Han har lyder fylte av intens nytelse, stønn som dirrer i luften når han roper ut navnet hans som om det var en trylleformel, eller en bønn. Noen lyder er så vonde at de kjennes som fysiske smerter gjennom hele han, det er hulkene, tårevåte, dype, skjelvende, kraftige, når bekymringene tar overhånd, når følelsene blir for overveldende og når han ikke klarer å være sterk lenger. Alle lydene hører til i Isak, er en del av hans historie og det livet de har sammen. Even elsker dem, og aller mest elsker han de små koselydene som Isak lager nå. De som ingen andre vet om, som bare han kjenner til, som kommer når han ligger helt rolig og avslappet og bare nyter at han lever og hører til hos Even. Akkurat som nå. 

Plutselig lager magen til Isak en ny lyd, høy og romlende. «Jeg er sulten!» nesten roper han. «Faen, vi skulle ha handla i går, ass ... Har vi ikke noe mat, Even?» Even ler høyt. Ser ertende på Isak og stryker hånden over magen hans. «Vi ble vel litt for opptatt med andre ting. Og det var du som ikke kunne komme deg fort nok hjem i går kveld.» Øyenbrynene gjør sin vanlige ertende bevegelse, før Even lener seg fram og kysser Isak lett. Isak ser på ham gjennom smale, søvndrukne øyne. «Mmm, men det var verdt det», sier han sakte, drar Even ned mot seg og gjengjelder kysset. 

En ny romling skjærer gjennom rommet. «Faen!» glipper det fra Isak. Even gliser ned mot den sultne, trøtte kjæresten sin. «Vi har vel noen rester av nista fra i går? Men vi må uansett ut og handle ... Kom!» Han tar Isak i hånden, drar i den slappe kroppen. De åler seg sakte ut av senga, Even romsterer gjennom sekken og finner restene av nista Isak smurte hjemme før de dro i går. «Bra du er så god til å planlegge, Issy! Her har du forrett til frokosten.» Even kaster posen med brødskiver bort til Isak som mumler noe uforståelig før han tar noen biter av en tørr, uformelig skive med fårepølse. De våte klærne fra i går kveld ligger fortsatt utover gulvet der de slengte dem. Even samler dem opp og slenger dem ut på badet. Isak drar fram noe tørt fra sekkene deres. Snart går de hånd i hånd ut i den varme morgenluften for å handle frokost.

Torsdag 08.05

Selv butikkene føles eksotisk her i Venezia, fylt opp som de er med spennende pakninger med fremmede ord de ikke kan uttale. Even føler han er på en liten ekspedisjon der de surrer rundt og kikker på de fremmede varedeklarasjonene. Hyllene står tett på hverandre, mye tettere enn de er vant til hjemmefra, det er umulig å passere noen i de trange, smale midtgangene. Matvarene står tett og fyller hyllene hele veien opp til taket. Det føles nesten som en liten labyrint de kan forsvinne i. De loker rundt en god stund og prøver å orientere seg. De kikker på eskene med frokostblanding og noe som ligner på knekkebrød, men er ikke sikre på hva det er. 

Ferskvarediskene er forståelige nok, og Even finner deilig italiensk skinke og ferske egg, og noe de tror må være rømme. I frukt- og grønt-avdelingen plukker de en stor pose appelsiner og de finner ferske rundstykker i en egen bakeriavdeling. Men de trenger kaffe også og vandrer innover i det kronglete butikklokalet. De finner den lengst inne i butikken, i en krok like før en dør som sannsynligvis leder til lageret. Det er en blindvei, bare kaffe, brus, øl og vannflasker står her inne. Utvalget er stort, men ingen ligner på kaffen hjemme. De kikker i hyllene, leter etter en type som kan brukes i den lille espressokannen som følger med kjøkkenet i leiligheten. Isak tar ned en pakke og leser sakte med en rynke over nesen, «Macinato per moka. Chicchi selezionati.» 

Even bråstopper, snur seg mot Isak, og blir stående og stirre på ham med åpen munn. Han kjenner en varme bre seg gjennom hele kroppen når han hører Isaks stemme sno seg rundt de vanskelige, lange ordene, ser leppene hans forme kompliserte, ukjente bokstavkombinasjoner. Det kribler gjennom magen og helt ned i tærne, han blir stående å se på de myke leppene til gutten sin som intetanende setter kaffepakken tilbake og tar ned en annen. Even føler en uimotståelig trang til å kjenne de leppene mot sine, kjenne smaken av den munnen som akkurat nå begynner på en ny ramse italiensk. Han ser kjapt rundt seg, kikker forbi hjørnet bak dem og nedover midtgangen. De er helt alene. 

Han tar Isak rundt livet, drar ham inn mot seg og kysser ham heftig. «Mmm, du er så deilig når du leser italiensk, Isak» mumler han inn imot Isaks halvåpne munn. Isak mister nesten kaffen i gulvet av overraskelsen. Even rekker akkurat å gripe tak i hånden med kaffepakken og løfter den over hodet til Isak i det han trykker ham bak mot veggen og presser ham inn i enda et hett kyss. Plutselig rykker Isak til, snur hodet og kikker rundt seg med store lattermilde øyne. «Hva er det du driver med, Even?» Han ler litt før han bøyer seg fram og kikker rundt hjørnet. De er fortsatt alene. Even lener seg fram, kysser Isak nedover halsen og kragebenet, lirker ned T-skjortekragen og suger et lite rødt merke akkurat nedenfor kanten. Isak stønner lavt, han lukker øynene og lener hodet mot veggen bak seg. Han tar tak i Even og drar ham inn mot seg, stryker nedover hoftene og holder han fast. Even lar tunga følge halsen til Isak opp mot munnen, Isak møter ham, ser ham inn i øynene når han gjengjelder kysset. Isaks blikk er ertende og hett. Even merker han blir ør når han kjenner Isaks hender gli nedover ryggen og smette innenfor shortsen. Kysset blir røffere, han drar den ledige hånden sin gjennom krøllene til Isak, drar lett i kanten av håret og blir belønnet med enda et stønn, litt høyere denne gangen.

Plutselig hører de stemmer like bak seg. De skvetter, Isak drar hendene til seg og Even rygger bakover. De ser på hverandre med store øyne, prøver å holde tilbake den innestengte latteren. Det er ikke vanskelig å se på dem hva som har skjedd. Leppene deres er røde og hovne og håret rufsete. Isaks T-skjorte er dradd ut av fasong og viser tydelig det røde sugemerket. Fronten på shortsene deres står ut som et telt. Even bøyer seg ut og kikker så vidt forbi hjørnet. To damer står der og studerer kjekspakkene nøye. Han bøyer seg tilbake, og holder opp to fingre og peker. Isak rødmer og holder hendene for munnen for å ikke bryte ut i latter. De får samlet seg noenlunde, tørker seg rundt munnen, retter på klærne og drar hendene gjennom håret. Even har den røde handlekorga, han holder den foran seg. Isak kikker seg rundt, tar ned en sekspakning med øl og prøver, men den dekker ikke nok. Han ser på hyllene. Tar resolutt ned en stor sekspakning med vannflasker og holder den foran seg. Han nikker til Even og blunker. «Let’s go.» 

De kikker lattermildt på hverandre og prøver å se alvorlige ut når de kommer seg til kassen og legger varene på disken. Damen sier noe fort på italiensk. Even ser uforstående på henne. «Sorry?» Han trekker på skuldrene. «No weight on this?» spør damen, litt oppgitt, og peker på appelsinposen. «What do you mean, weight?» Han skjønner ikke hva hun mener, ser Isak kikke lett nervøst rundt seg. Bak dem begynner det å danne seg kø. «You must put it on the weight over there. Weigh it!» hun peker mot frukt- og grøntavdelingen. Even kikker på damen og ned på disken. Den er liten og har ikke rullebånd, hun sitter bare bak en høy benk med et kassaapparat på. Når han plutselig skjønner greia, at her ikke er vekt i kassa sånn som hjemme, trekker han pusten og sier et «aha» alt for høyt. Han ler av seg selv, og kikker på Isak som rødmer lett. De begynner å fnise, klarer ikke helt å slutte, ser på hverandre med glinsende øyne, diskuterer lydløst om appelsinposen med blikkene. Even ser at Isak ikke er spesielt keen på å loke rundt på jakt etter en vekt. Han vil bare hjem og fullføre det de har begynt på. Even snur seg til damen og sier «I’m sorry, no oranges. Mille grazie!» og gir henne sitt mest sjarmerende smil når hun himler oppgitt med øynene og legger posen fra seg bak kassen. De betaler og forter seg ut døren, helt synkront bryter de ut i en boblende latter. «Hva faen var det, Even?» sier Isak og smiler til Even. Even gliser tilbake, kjenner det kribler i hele kroppen av latteren til Isak, nyter å se de fine smilerynkene rundt munnen hans når han smiler sånn som nå. Han trekker pusten og slipper den i et lite, lykkelig sukk. «Jeg elsker deg, Isak.» Han tar hånden hans, begynner å gå hjemover. Løfter plutselig posen han bærer og smiler lurt til Isak. «Tror dette blir lunsj, jeg!»


	5. Kap 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Isak og Even besøker Markusplassen og Dogepalasset, noen av de mest kjente stedene i Venezia.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Stemningen endrer seg litt. Litt mer ettertenksom. Håper dere henger med likevel.  
> Dogepalasset er kanskje det mest kjente bygget i Venezia, og et typisk sted de fleste besøker når de er der. Det er virkelig gammelt og veldig spesielt, det ble påbegynt helt tilbake på 800-tallet og har blitt bygget ut etter hvert. Jeg hadde med hele familien og selv barna som ikke har allverdens museums-kondis syntes det var spennende fordi rommene er så spesielle. De elsket også våpensamlingen, slik som Isak. 
> 
> Even er mer fasinert av maleriene av Hieronymus Bosch (1450-1515). Tre originaler av ham er utstilt i Venezia, noen helt spesielle tavler med dramatiske motiv, veldig mye detaljer, farger og kontraster.

Torsdag 12.29

De stopper opp og står stille midt på gulvet i det store, mørke rommet i Dogepalasset. De har vært over alt i det enorme, eldgamle bygget. Sett rom på rom med gullforgylte ornamenter, massive hvite marmorsøyler, store tronstoler i mørkt tre med utskjæringer og meter på meter med imponerende deltaljerte, fargerike takmalerier. Hele slag, hele bibelhistorier, hele Venezias kongerekker har vært malt ut over hodet på dem. «Dette er obligatorisk når en er i Venezia, Isak!» hadde Even sagt og ledd litt av Isak, når han ble drittlei. Men så ble Isak fascinert over fangehullene i kjelleren. Gitterne foran vinduene. Sukkenes bro. Våpnene som fylte rom etter rom med gammel krigshistorie. «De ligner på øksene i Game of Thrones, Even!» Even hadde ledd enda mer av ham. Og de har kikket, pekt, tøyset, ledd og blitt hysjet på der de har vandret gjennom de store salene. Men nå, her inne i Hieronimus Bosch-rommet, blir Even plutselig stående helt stille. Ubevegelig står han og ser på de fire små tavlene foran seg. De er mørke, kaotiske, og Isak skjønner dem ikke. De er ikke stygge, men han forstår ikke hva som er greia med dem. Han blir stående og se på Even. Se hvordan øynene hans beveger seg rolig, stopper opp ved en detalj, hopper videre og blir stående stille, dvelende. Han legger hodet på skrå og betrakter, fanger inn opplevelsen. 

«Hva er det du ser i bilder, Even?» Spørsmålet kommer uten at han tenker det. Han ville egentlig tulle det bort, komme med en flåsete, ertende kommentar. Få Even til å le. Snu seg mot ham. Komme tilbake til hans verden. Men kommentaren stopper opp. Even snur seg. Ser lenge på ham. Et undrende blikk. «Altså, jeg mener... de er jo fine men... jeg skjønner ikke no av de greiene her...» Isak hører at det høres dust ut. Men han prøver bare å være ærlig. Vil egentlig bare skjønne mer av Even. 

«Jeg vet ikke helt. Er ikke alltid jeg skjønner greia. Jeg bare...» Even trekker pusten. Svelger. Kikker bort på tavlene igjen. «Når jeg ser på det bildet, er det akkurat som det snakker til meg. Ikke ord da, sånn at jeg hører. Men, følelser, eller... jeg bare kjenner at jeg blir rolig. Tankene mine får en form. Ofte er det bare kaos, ikke sant? Ideer som flyr, jeg tenker på en ting, så kommer noe nytt, og det blir sånn, tusen tanker som bare kjører rundt... Ord blir liksom så kaotisk. Bare masse stress... Men når jeg ser et bilde... det er akkurat som det flytter inn i hodet mitt og legger tankene på plass. Ordner dem. Lager et system. Jeg tror... jeg tror jeg tenker mer i bilder enn i ord, egentlig. At det er språket mitt, liksom.» 

Han snur seg. Ser på Isak som står der med åpen munn og bare ser på ham. «Du vet, første gangen jeg så deg. Første skoledag?» Isak nikker. Han har hørt det før. Vet at Even la merke til ham tidlig. Men de har egentlig ikke snakka så mye om det. «Det var litt sånn da, ass... Samme opplevelsen, liksom. Jeg så deg og det bare... du bare snakka til meg på en måte. Jeg bare følte... det var noe i meg som falt på plass den dagen. Hver gang jeg så deg så kjente jeg at du ga mening. At det ble orden i kaoset mitt. Du var så vakker. Akkurat som et maleri. Jeg måtte bare se mer på deg.» Isak rødmer kraftig. «Ah, du er cheesy, ass...» Han bøyer hodet, kikker skrått opp på Even. Even smiler litt. Snur seg tilbake, ser på tavlene igjen. Isak skjønner at det ikke er tidspunktet for å tulle. Han stiller seg inntil Even. Tar hånden. Fletter fingrene deres sammen. «Jeg er så glad du så meg», sier Isak, og legger hodet på skuldra til Even.


	6. Kap 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Isak og Even går videre på sightseeing i Venezia.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jeg er helt overveldet over de utrolig fine tilbakemeldingene dere gir! Det er veldig oppmuntrende å å lese det dere skriver. Tusen takk! Jeg er på reise akkurat nå og det er litt stress med å få oppdatert og svart på kommentarer når jeg vil, men jeg kommer sterkere tilbake snart. 
> 
> Her besøker de Scala Contarini Del Belvolo, som egentlig er en utvendig trapp i et gammelt palass i Venezia. Palasset og trappen har flere ganger blitt brukt som kulisser i ulike filminnspillinger. Trappen er som et sneglehus, den går rundt og rundt og ender i et fint utkikkstårn med god utsikt over Venezia. Det mest kjente tårnet om man vil ha utsikt er imidlertid Kampanilen, tårnet på Markusplassen, men der var køene svært lange. Jeg besøkte dette tårnet med familien min og møtte en hyggelig eldre mann som vi hadde en lengre samtale med. Her fikk jeg inspirasjon til denne historien, det startet som en one shot der dette kapitlet var det første jeg skrev, og så utviklet det seg videre til 13 kapitler fra det.

Torsdag 17.11

Isak og Even står i toppen av Scala Contarini del Bovolo, et høyt, sneglehusformet tårn, og nyter utsikten. Det er ganske rolig her, ikke like mange turister som på Markusplassen der de kommer fra. I det fjerne ser de kuplene på Markuskirken og det høye tårnet like ved, heve seg over de andre hustakene. Selv om de ikke er like høyt oppe her, er utsikten fortsatt fantastisk. «Takk for at du tok meg med hit i stedet», smiler Isak. «Jeg orka ikke det der Markus-tårnet nå, ass...» «Whaaat?», smiler Even. «Har du høydeskrekk?» Isak gliser. «Høydeskrekk? Tror du jeg har høydeskrekk? Jeg er faen meg høydemasteren. Du aner ikke hvor mange høye tårn jeg har vært oppe i...» Begge ler. De tenker på gamle minner. Dem sammen. 

Isak smiler til Even. Sannheten er at han ikke trivdes så godt med folkemengden nede i sentrum. Turister. Gateselgere. Folk som dro i hendene hans og ga ham duemat for så å tigge penger. Han vil bare være sammen med Even. Se på ham. Holde rundt ham. Kysse ham. Uten å måtte tenke på alle folka rundt dem. Even ser på ham. Isak ser at han skjønner. «Selvfølgelig, bby», sier Even og blunker. «Måtte jo hit. Klassisk filmlocation, ikke sant. Orson Welles, 1951...» Isak himler med øynene. «Du er film-nerd ass... Jeg vet bare om The Italian Job fra Venezia jeg...», han ler litt. «Italian Job, Isak?» Even ler så øynene nesten forsvinner i alle smilerynkene. 

«Excuse me», sier en eldre herre bak dem. «Would you take a picture for me, please?» Isak skvetter litt. Et øyeblikk hadde han nesten glemt at de ikke var alene her. Han ser Even smile og ta kameraet. «Yes, of course!» sier han. Peker og gestikulerer. Ber mannen flytte seg litt til venstre for å få et bedre utsnitt. Isak må le. Even gjør ikke noe halvveis. Selv med et enkelt bilde av en tilfeldig turist må han leke regissør. 

«Thank you so much, do you want me to take a picture for you, as well? » sier mannen når Even endelig er ferdig. Even stråler. «Yes please!» Isak blir plutselig usikker. Kroppen stivner til. Han kjenner pusten går litt raskere. Uten at han vil det, eller tenker det. Det bare skjer. Han sukker. Han vil jo gjerne ha et bilde av dem sammen. Men han aner ikke helt hvordan han skal stå sammen med Even. Kan han holde rundt ham? Hvordan vil mannen reagere? Han kikker litt usikkert i bakken. Han kjenner at det som skjedde på bursdagen hans fortsatt sitter i kroppen. Han vil ikke at det skal påvirke ham sånn, vil ikke at Even skal se det, men kjenner det like fullt. Han sukker litt, vet det er urettferdig overfor Even. Han orker bare ikke å få enda et godt minne ødelagt av stygge blikk eller ekle kommentarer. Hater å måtte gruble på det samme i enhver ny situasjon, med alle nye mennesker de møter. Han stiller seg litt forsiktig ved siden av Even.

«Don’t be shy», sier mannen og smiler. Tar et bilde. Kikker på det, og tar et par til. «Are you here on your honeymoon?». Isak mister pusten et øyeblikk. Rødmer. Han kjenner at kroppen skjelver lett, før spenningen plutselig forlater kroppen i ett øyeblikk. Even ler. «No, I’m afraid not. Just a romantic getaway for a few days. Still a bit too young. But hopefully one day…» sier han mens han kikker forsiktig bort på Isak. Isak ser på Even, ser øyenbrynene til kjæresten skyte ertende opp mens han smiler sitt lureste smil. Isak må le litt. All anspentheten kommer plutselig ut som en boblende latter. Så deilig og enkelt livet kan være. «I’m sure you want one where you’re kissing, too?» spør mannen. Isak smiler. «Yes please!» nesten roper han, før han snur seg mot Even, strekker hodet opp og møter mannen i sitt liv i et mykt, ømt kyss. 

Isak glemmer helt mannen som tar bilde. Når han står sånn, tett inntil Even, kjenner leppene hans på sine, glemmer han alltid verden rundt seg. Han kan nesten ikke tro at kjæresten fortsatt har denne effekten på ham. De har jo vært sammen over et halvt år. Bor sammen, ser hverandre hele tida. Ser de dårlige dagene også, småkrangler over hverandres uvaner. Men fortsatt kjennes det som eksplosjoner inni ham, som hundre stjerneskudd som tennes på en gang, hver gang de står sånn. Han tenker at det alltid må være sånn. Dem to sammen. Isak og Even. 

«Well, you most certainly picked the right spot for a romantic trip, boys! » Isak blir dradd ut i verden utenfor dem når mannen gir kameraet tilbake til Even. «You seem truly happy. Take care, be proud, and enjoy the rest of your stay», sier mannen smilende, og blunker før han går ned den svingende trappa. Isak snur seg tilbake til Even. Stryker over øyenbrynene, nedover kinnbenet, legger hånden i nakken hans, gnir nesen mot Evens før pannene deres hviler mot hverandres. «Bryllupsreise ...» Han ser Even dypt i øynene. «Mmm, jeg gleder meg ...» Even skvetter litt. Smiler. Legger armene rundt Isak. De fortsetter der de slapp et øyeblikk før. Snart er hele verden rundt dem glemt.


	7. Kap 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Et par ord som trenger forklaring her. Gelato er italiensk for is. Italiensk is er helt fantastisk! Obligatorisk når en er der! 
> 
> Vaporetto er "bussen" i Venezia. Store båter som går gjennom kanalene og har faste stopp.

Fredag 11.44

 

De startet tidlig i dag også. Ville se mest mulig før gatene oversvømmes av folk. De har vandret gjennom byen. Gått langsomt mellom høye husvegger, gjennom smale smug og over store åpne plasser. Det er Even som bestemmer hvor, i dag også. Det er han som har drømt om Venezia. Han som har sett for seg filmer, innspillingssteder og malt fram stemningen for øynene til Isak slik at han også begynte å drømme. Selv om Isak har planlagt reisen, er det Even som vet hva han vil se. Hvilke ting han vil angre på hvis han ikke får sett dem før de drar hjem. 

 

Isak er fornøyd med å være sammen med Even. Gå med fingrene flettet sammen. Kjenne den varme vinden stryke dem over håret. Se de forunderlig styggfine flassete husfasadene langs kanalen. Bare oppleve dette maleriet som Even virker så fasinert av. Komme enda mer under huden på dette mennesket som han elsker så høyt men aldri fullt ut forstår. Det er Even som har planen nå. Eller plan... Isak er ikke sikker. Kanskje det bare skjer spontant i hodet hans? Eller kanskje han har en detaljert plan finurlig skrevet ned usynlig et sted? Det kan være det samme egentlig. Isak er fornøyd med å bare la seg dra med. Slippe å tenke for mye for en gangs skyld. Bare leve og oppleve.

 

«Er du serr, Isak? 1000 kr for en gondoltur?» De sitter på en benk like ved Canal Grande med hver sin gelato. Det er godt med en liten ispause etter timer med vandring i det varme været. Even ser på ham med store øyne. Vantro i blikket. «Mhm, 1500 hvis du vil ha med O sole mio...» sier Isak tørt. Even ler og rister på hodet. «Da skjønner jeg at du ikke er keen på det, ass. Skikkelig turistfelle. Selv om jeg hadde lyst på en romantisk tur med deg, da». Han ser på Isak, blunker og sender et lite kyss gjennom lufta. Isak ser på ham, og rødmer lett. Tar en bit til av isen sin. Pistasj og sjokolade, akkurat som han pleier, men de smaker ekstra godt her. 

 

Even har en stor haug med iskuler i mange farger. «Hvilke tok du egentlig?» Isak ser litt skeptisk på Evens is. «Mmm, jeg har tiramisu, dolce latte, venetian cream og cherry», svarer Even. Han tar en stor bit og får is på nesetippen og utover munnviken. Isak smiler, lener seg fram og slikker bort isen. «Mmm, god den også», sier han og blunker, slikker litt mer, smiler mot munnen til Even. «Jasså, jeg visste ikke at du likte cherry...» Even ler litt og slikker tilbake, tungene møtes, leppene møtes, de omslutter hverandre i et ømt, langtrukkent kyss. Slik blir de sittende til de plutselig kjenner smeltet is renne ned over fingrene. Isak holder opp en finger dekket i grønn pistasj. Evens fingre er fulle av gyllen krem og små røde render av kirsebærlikør. De må le, mens de slikker hverandres fingre rene. Deilig å bare sitte sånn og være til. Sammen. 

 

De ler litt, ser utover kanalen. Det er stor trafikk. Gondoler selvfølgelig, fylte av turister, små lastebåter, større vaporettoer som er ”bussene” i Venezia og flere av de små fine speedbåtene som fungerer som vanndrosjer. «Skulle jeg tatt deg med på romantisk båttur så hadde jeg valgt en sånn», sier Even og peker på en ekstra fin speedbåt med skinnende mahognidekk. «Alle de store stjernene kommer i sånne til filmfestivalen, vet du.» 

 

Even ser lenge på båten. Han blir stille. Forsvinner inn i tankene sine. «Det er verdens eldste filmfestival», kommer det etter litt, stille, knapt hørbart. «Og en av de mest prestisjefulle, visste du det?» Det er et spørsmål, men han han sier det ut i lufta, stirrer på båten. Isak blir usikker. Han vet om drømmene til Even. De har snakka om det. Det er fine drømmer. Men han kjenner han blir usikker når Even blir sånn fjern. Han trekker pusten. Vil si noe. Men vet ikke hva. Han blir sittende og se på båtene. De spiser opp siste rest av isene sine i stillhet. Plutselig snur Even seg mot Isak, tar ham i hendene, øynene funkler. «Kom, vi stikker.»


	8. Kap 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Isak og Even har tatt ferga ut til Lido, ei øy utenfor selve Venezia by.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Øya Lido er kjent for lange fine sandstrender, det er der folk i Venezia drar for strandliv og bading. Den er også kjent for den årlige filmfestivalen som arrangeres her ute i august/september. Filmfestivalen i Venezia er faktisk verdens eldste filmfestival, startet i 1932, og en av de tre største og mest prestisjefulle i verden. 
> 
> En liten spoleradvarsel: Dette er et tungt kapittel. Det var fryktelig tungt å skrive, og er nok også tungt å lese. Vil bare si at det kommer til å gå bra. Jeg lar dem ikke henge her lenge. Håper du henger med selv om det er tungt.

Fredag 17.13

Dagen har vært lang og varm. De tok fergen ut hit til Lido fordi Even ville se Palazzo del Cinema, stedet filmfestivalen foregår. Selv om fergen var dyr. Selv om maten er dyr. Drikken. Leie av solseng, parasoll. Alt er dyrt her... Og varmt… De har kikka på kinosalen, vært utenfor, inne, tatt bilder, sett på utsikten og Even har drømt seg bort. Nå ligger de på stranden, kilometer på kilometer med varm, hvit, myk sand, og soler seg. Isak er sliten. Og han kjenner at noe ikke stemmer. Even er fjern. I blikket og i tankene. Isak snur seg. Ser på ham. Strekker ut hånden, stryker Even over øyenbrynene. «Hva tenker du på?» Even sukker. Snur seg ikke. Stirrer bare opp i luften. 

Isak prøver igjen. Stryker Even over panna. Stryker bort en hårlokk. «Var det fint å se stedet? Du har drømt sånn om dette, ikke sant?» Even snur seg halvveis, men ser ikke på ham. Møter ikke blikket hans. Ser i stedet tomt ut i luften. «Mmm...» svarer han etter en lang stund. «Jeg kommer jo ikke til å greie det...» sier han plutselig, ut i det blå. «Hm? Hva da?» Isak skjønner ikke. Eller, han skjønner alt for godt. Skjønner ikke hva han mener med den halve setningen. Men skjønner at Even er i ferd med å rote seg inn i tankene sine igjen. I mismotet. I håpløsheten. «Lage film... Jeg skjønner jo det. Bare en dum drøm...» Han snur seg tilbake. Stirrer opp i luften igjen. Lukker øynene. 

Isak trekker pusten. Skal til å si noe. Stopper litt. Han vet at han må si noe. Men aner plutselig ikke hva han kan si. De har hatt sånne runder før. Flere ganger. Isak vet at det går over. Det går bra. Men det er ikke lett. Ikke lett å ligge her og se Even gruble sånn. Ikke lett å se den han elsker ha det vondt. Kjenne på skuffelse fordi denne fine dagen plutselig ikke ble så fin likevel. Kjenne på skuffelse over seg selv som reagerer sånn. Han vil bare fikse det. Få Even glad igjen. Se ham smile. Le. Men akkurat nå vet han ikke hva som trengs. Han er sliten, varm, tørst, klarer ikke tenke. Klarer ikke finne ordene som passer. Klarer ikke være sterk akkurat nå. Føler seg plutselig så maktesløs. Så alene her på en endeløs, overfull strand på Lido. Han snur seg tilbake. Ligger på ryggen ved siden av Even. Stirrer tomt opp i luften. 

 

Fredag 18.19

Fergeturen tilbake skjer i stillhet. De sitter og kikker ut hvert sitt vindu. Når de kommer frem går de stille, side om side langs kanalen. Hjemover mot leiligheten. Even stopper. «Sorry at jeg ødela dagen din da.» Isak ser spørrende på ham. «Hva mener du?» Even ser på ham med et blikk Isak ikke helt kan beskrive. Oppgitthet? Trass? «Du er jo så fornuftig, fikser alt, passer på pengene, har kontroll på alt, akkurat som Sonja.» 

«Hva faen skal det bety, Even?» sier Isak med rolig stemme. Han stirrer Even rett i øynene nå. Even ser på ham, men ser ham ikke. «Det blir ikke noe bedre vet du. Fremtida. Jeg har bare disse drømmene. Men hva om det ikke går? Hvis jeg ikke klarer å bidra med inntekt. Har du tenkt på det? Skjønner du hvor tøft det er å gå å tenke på? Å se hvor lett du har det? Mens jeg går og har det helt jævlig? Fordi jeg bekymrer meg sånn for framtida? Og for hvor lenge du holder ut?» Even babler bare nå. De siste ordene kommer kastende ut, nesten usammenhengende. Han stopper brått. Trekker pusten. Ser med store øyne på Isak. Nesten sjokkert over det som kom ut. Sjokkert over blikket Isak møter ham med. 

Isak står som frosset. Han skjelver. «Er det det du tror Even?» Stemmen hans er ikke rolig lenger. Han roper. Tårene renner men han driter i det. De får bare renne. «Er det virkelig det du tror, hæ? At det er så jævla lett for meg? At jeg ikke føler noe, kanskje? At jeg er så forbanna fornuftig hele tiden fordi jeg ikke føler noe? Ikke kjenner hvor vondt det gjør når du ser på meg sånn. At det ikke knuser meg hver jævla gang du sier at du ikke er bra nok for meg? Eller... eller sier at jeg er akkurat som Sonja. Eller sier at jeg bare skal stikke?» Han hikster nå. 

Folk rundt ser på dem. Even prøver å avbryte. Rekker fram hånda. Vil trøste. Men Isak klarer ikke. Klarer ikke tenke. Sinne og fortvilelse raser gjennom kroppen hans, godt hjulpet av utmattelsen fra en lang, varm dag. Han skjelver. Kjenner tankene rote seg sammen til en grøt som koker over og spys ut i klumpete, udelikate porsjoner. «Føkk you, Even. Du kan ikke snakke sånn til meg. Og du har faen meg ikke rett til å snakke sånn om deg selv, bare fordi du er bipolar. Skjønner du ikke hva det gjør med meg? Jeg orker ikke det her...» Isak ser på ham, stirrer ham rett i øynene. Det er fortvilelse, sinne men også en frykt og en beslutsomhet der som Even kjenner stikker i magen. Så snur han seg og går. Går med raske, harde, bestemte skritt bort. Bort fra Even. Han svinger ned et smug og blir borte. Even prøver å rope. Stemmen sitter fast i halsen, det lille forsiktige «Isak» som hikstes ut, drukner i alle lydene fra byen.


	9. Kap 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Even vandrer i gatene etter at Isak har gått og tenker på det som skjedde. Etter hvert går han hjem til Isak.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jeg har tenkt mye på hva slags oppfølging Even får og hvordan han og Isak jobber med å takle ulike utfordringer de møter i samlivet. Her prøver jeg å skrive noen tanker om noe av dette.

Fredag 20.41

Even går rastløst gjennom gatene. Han klarer ikke å gå hjem. Ikke ennå. Han vet at han har føkka det til. Vet at han såra Isak uten grunn. Angrer på alt han sa. Er skuffa over seg selv. Skuffa over at han klarte å rote seg sånn inn i negative tanker. Han har øvd mye på teknikker for å unngå nettopp det hos psykiateren sin i det siste. Han sukker. Tenker at han burde klart å ta seg sammen i sted. Burde sett hvor tankene hans var på vei. Men det er ingen vits å gruble mer på det. Det blir ikke bedre av å grave seg ned i sånne tanker. 

Han vet hva han bør gjøre. Har laget en plan sammen med psykiateren for sånne situasjoner når selvforakten holder på å ta overhånd. Han kikker rundt seg. Finner en benk tett ved kanalen og setter seg. Fisker fram mobilen fra lomma og åpner bildemappa si. Han finner mappa som heter ’Du er ikke alene’. Åpner den og ser på bildene. Bilder av Isak som smiler mot ham. Bilder av han og Isak sammen. Bilder fra noen av de viktige øyeblikkene i livet deres. Beviser på at de hører sammen. Han har valgt dem ut spesielt for slike dager som i dag.

Et bilde han tok av dem i senga den første morgenen de hadde sammen, etter at Isak hadde meldt ham kvelden før. Føkk, som han hadde sprunget den kvelden. Han må le, kjenner det kribler i magen når han tenker på det. Et bilde fra nyttårsaften kl. 23.58, deres første nyttårsaften sammen, når Isak ikke klarte å vente lenger og kasta seg over han og kyssa han. To av bildene er fra den første kvelden deres i den nye leiligheten. Isak som ser på ham med øyne så fulle av kjærlighet at han blir skjelven i hele seg av å se på dem. Han kjenner en varm følelse i magen, den sprer seg utover, ned i beina og ut i armene. Han stryker forsiktig over bildet på skjermen. Øynene stråler. Han kjenner hvor glad og stolt han er over at Isak har valgt ham, at han har lyst til å bo sammen med ham. 

På et av bildene ser Isak litt trist ut. Han tok det på trikken på vei hjem første gangen han hadde vært med Isak på besøk til mammaen hans. Det hadde gått helt greit, men Isak var utslitt og nedfor etterpå. Han hadde begravet seg i armene hans når de kom hjem og grått lenge. Even hadde bare strøket ham over håret, holdt rundt ham og hvisket «Det går bra... det går bra...» om igjen og om igjen. Etterpå hadde Isak fått ham til å love å aldri forlate ham. Han smiler litt når han tenker på det. Vet egentlig at han er god for Isak også. Isak har sagt det mange ganger. Han er bare litt for flink til å overbevise seg selv om det motsatte. 

Det siste bildet har Isak tatt med mobilen hans. Det er fra en av de dagene han bare lå og sov i kollektivet og Isak passet på han. Han husker fortsatt lite fra de dagene. Aner egentlig ikke helt når det bildet er tatt. Han ligger med lukkede øyne og dyna dratt helt opp mot haka. Isak har lagt en hånd forsiktig og beskyttende rundt hodet hans og kysser ham på kinnet mens han tar et bilde av dem. Han ser lenge på bildet. Tenker på Isak som elsker ham så høyt. Som fikk ham til å kjenne at det var verdt å leve. Som gjør at han føler livet er verdt å leve hver dag. Han kjenner øynene blir våte. Isak som fikk ham til å skjønne at han ikke var alene med alle tankene i hodet sitt. 

Fredag 21.27

Når Even kommer hjem ligger Isak under dyna. Han har puta over hodet. Even ser bare et par krøller som stikker fram. Han blir stående i døra og se på Isak. Ser etter tegn på om han sover. I hånda har han en pose. Noen øl og litt snacks. Han vet egentlig at Isak ikke er sint lenger, at han kommer til å bli glad for å se ham. Men han kjenner fortsatt den vonde følelsen i magen. Merker hvordan hjertet dunker fort og hardt i brystet. Han trekker pusten, fukter leppene, skal til å si noe, men stopper opp. Han skifter tyngden fra en fot til den andre. Det knitrer i posen. 

Isak rykker litt i foten. Snur hodet under puta. Ser bort på ham. Even går bort til senga. Setter seg på kanten. «Unnskyld, bby». Han stryker Isak over armen. «Kan du tilgi meg? Jeg ville ikke såre deg. Men jeg skjønner at jeg gjorde det.» Et bustete hode dukker fram fra puta. Ansiktet er rødt og vått. «Unnskyld», mumler Isak. «Unnskyld at jeg ble så sint.» Han krabber bort til Even. Legger seg i fanget hans. Holder rundt livet. Begraver seg i armene og magen hans. Even holder rundt ham. Holder bare fast. Kjenner varmen fra Isaks kropp spre seg, gjør ham varm i hele seg. De blir sittende slik lenge, bare kjenner på hverandre, før Isak plutselig retter seg opp. «Kjøpte du med øl?» Even må le. «Jeg kjøpte med øl. En forsoningsgave. Kjenner deg godt vet du.» Han gliser. 

De har drukket øl og sett film. Akkurat som hjemme. Isak i armkroken til Even med laptopen på fanget. Even har laga filmliste som de må se sammen. Filmer fra Venezia. De er ikke halvveis i listen ennå. «Du, Even?» Even lukker laptopen, snur ansiktet mot Isak. «Du vet det du sa om at du tenker i bilder? Jeg har tenkt litt. Jeg tror jeg tenker i ord. Tror egentlig det er sånn det har vært alltid. Liker ord. Bokstaver. Det kjennes trygt. Det er så fornuftig. Rett fram. Ikke no å lure på, liksom. Ord kjennes...» Han stopper opp. Snur seg. Lukker øynene. Puster dypt en gang. To ganger. 

«Mamma fortalte en gang om da jeg var nesten 2 år. De andre barna spurte etter dyrelyder og sånn. Pekte på bilder i bøkene. Jeg spurte bare etter bokstaver. Pekte på ordene. Spurte hva de het. De voksne brukte å le av meg.» Even ser på Isak. Studerer ansiktet hans. Tar inn de fine linjene rundt munnen. De lange øyevippene. Isak åpner øynene, stirrer rett i Evens. «Visste du at jeg lærte å lese da jeg var 4? Lærte meg det selv. Plutselig en dag så kunne jeg det bare. Har alltid likt å lese. Kunne forsvinne i en bok og glemme alt som skjedde rundt meg. Du vet... mamma var litt...» Han stopper. Even lar ham ta den tiden han trenger. Åpner en ny øl. Stryker Isak over skulderen.

«Jeg husker en gang mamma hadde vært borte lenge. Det var rett før jul. Jeg visste ikke hvor hun var. Visste ikke hvorfor hun var borte. Jeg var bare 5 år, da. Ingen hadde fortalt meg noe. Så plutselig kom hun hjem. På julaften, om formiddagen. Og jeg var så glad for å se henne. Kasta meg om halsen og ville gi henne en klem. Det var jul og jeg var så spent. Men hun satt bare helt stille. Tok armen min forsiktig og klemte den. Smilte et lite smil. 

Så kom pappa og sa at vi måtte være stille. Hele den jula var stille. Det var mørkt i rommene, for mamma orka ikke lys. Vi hadde ikke besøk, for mamma orka ikke lyd. Så da leste jeg. Satt i en krok i stua og leste og holdt øye med henne. Ville bare at hun skulle ha det bra. Smile. Bli glad igjen. Men jeg visste jo ikke hva jeg kunne gjøre, ikke sant. Så da satt jeg der bare. Prøvde å ikke være i veien. Henta ting til henne når hun ville ha noe. Var stille når hun ville være stille.» Isak blir stille. Ser tomt foran seg. Ser inn i en annen verden som Even ikke kan se. Pusten er rolig nå. Jevn og rolig. Stille. 

«Det er rart, ass...» sier Isak plutselig. «Jeg som er så glad i ord. At jeg aldri lærte å bruke dem. Mamma og pappa... vi snakka liksom aldri om sånt. Det ble for vanskelig. Men så kom du og... Jeg måtte bare lære meg å snakke om ting. Orka ikke ha det sånn lenger. Eller... når jeg møtte deg så skjønte jeg hvordan jeg egentlig hadde det. Og hvordan jeg ville ha det.» Han ser opp på Even. Han ler litt. «En gang det var skikkelig vanskelig, da du var tilbake med Sonja og... ja jeg fikk ikke sove, sant, gikk bare og tenkte på deg...» Even ser at han rødmer litt. Han ser opp på ham, med store blanke øyne. Even kjenner det går kaldt og varmt nedover ryggen på ham når han hører på Isak. Det er for stort til å kunne bære, så tungt å tenke på hva denne gutten har båret, har tålt. Han grøsser ved tanken på at Isak måtte se Sonja kysse ham på den festen. Tanken på hvordan han hadde det i ukene etterpå. 

«Uansett, jeg var skikkelig fortvila da, for jeg fikk ikke sove, og hadde ikke noen jeg kunne snakke med, så jeg gikk til hun skolelegen. Skikkelig psyko dame da. Hun kom med en sånn lang rant og jeg skjønte ikke no. Men til slutt sa hun noe som ble stuck i tanken. At den eneste veien mellom mennesker er via ord. At vi må snakke sammen. Så da fortalte jeg Jonas om deg.» Han smiler. Ser på Even. Stryker ham over armen. Oppover skulderen, i nakken. Legger seg inntil ham og kysser ham lett på munnen. «Og nå prøver jeg å bruke ordene mine når ting blir vanskelig. Før ble jeg alltid bare stille. Men jeg prøver iallfall...» Isak ser Even rett i øynene. «Jeg er ikke vant til å snakke om sånne ting. Det er ikke alltid jeg klarer det, selv om jeg prøver. Jeg bare... jeg skjønte at det var verdt det da. Men ikke tro at det er lett for meg heller.» Even nikker. Han skjønner hva Isak mener. Akkurat nå klarer han ikke å finne ordene selv. Han kjenner at øynene blir våte igjen. Han er så full av følelser for denne gutten at det nesten gjør vondt. Han gjør det eneste han klarer, legger armen rundt han, drar ham inn mot seg, kysser ham sakte, ømt, og hvisker i øret hans «Fy faen som jeg elsker deg, Isak Valtersen».


	10. Kap 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Isak og Even har en rolig morgen i leiligheten.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Igjen, tusen, tusen takk for helt utrolig fine tilbakemeldinger! Det føles helt overveldende å høre tankene deres, dere har så mange fine refleksjoner og reaksjoner rundt det jeg har skrevet. Det føles som en stor gave for meg å få disse kommentarene! ❤ Det er nesten trist å tenke på at historien snart er ferdigpublisert. 
> 
> Her har jeg dikta litt videre på noe jeg liker og har tenkt mye på, og lagt det inn i samtalen deres. Vet ikke om dere er enige, men det er iallfall ikke helt usannsynlig, ut ifra det jeg vet om bipolar lidelse og oppfølging. Men altså, det er bare fri fantasi. Følte både de og vi trengte en rolig morgensamtale etter gårsdagens dramatikk.

Lørdag 12.06

Neste morgen vil de bare sove lenge. La Venezia være Venezia. De trenger bare hverandre. Uansett hvor de er. Når Isak våkner er klokka litt over 12. Han strekker seg, gjesper stort og glipper litt med øynene. Senga er kald ved siden av ham. Han kikker rundt seg og øynene finner Even, sittende på en stol rett i mot ham, med beina i kryss på senga og en skisseblokk over knærne. «Halla, bby» sier han mykt, blikket er varmt og ømt, «Sovet godt?» Isak smiler, nikker, ser spørrende på ham «Tegner du?» Even smiler tilbake, «Jeg så noe fint, måtte bare tegne det.» Isak rødmer lett, «Du ass... får jeg se?» 

Han åler seg bort til Even, kikker over kanten på blokka. Han ser seg selv liggende i senga, med lukkede øyne, munnen er halvåpen, håret ligger i gylne bølger utover puta, og den ene armen ligger avslappet opp ved siden av hodet. Han ser så fredfull ut. Nesten som en sovende engel, tenker Isak. Han rødmer mer. «Serr, Even? Jeg ser ikke sånn ut, da?» Han sier det som et spørsmål, men det er nærmest som en konstatering. Han ser på Even, smiler litt ertende og blunker. Even ser på ham og smiler varmt, men svarer ikke. Han kikker ned på tegningen sin, blir litt fraværende i blikket. Sitter en stund og bare ser på den.

«Du vet hun skolelegen? Jeg prata med henne jeg også», sier han plutselig. Isak, snur seg, ser spørrende på Even. «Nei? Det har du aldri sagt.» Even ser opp, ser på ham. «Nei, jeg har ikke tenkt på det. Kom på det når du nevnte det i går. Jeg hadde time med henne en gang i uka, første måneden på Nissen. Psykiateren min lagde avtalen som en del av behandlingsplanen min. Måtte sikre overgangen da jeg bytta skole. Hyggelig dame da, men litt psyko, som du sa. Uansett, jeg skulle bare komme dit og fortelle hva jeg var opptatt av. Og det var jo deg.» 

Isak møter blikket hans, ser for seg Even sitte der og fortelle om ham. Kjenner hjertet hoppe ved tanken. Han strekker seg fram, tar hånden til Even, stryker varsomt over huden. Even svelger, smiler litt, ler en liten latter. «Jeg tenkte på deg hele tiden, men jeg fikk meg aldri helt til å snakke med deg. Jeg prøvde noen ganger, men du var liksom i en annen verden. Så meg ikke. Og jeg tenkte at jeg ikke var verdt deg. At du aldri ville oppdage meg. Det var hun som fikk meg til å tørre.» Isak retter seg opp, ser enda mer spørrende på Even. «Hva mener du?» Even ser på Isak, ler så det glitrer i blikket hans. Bøyer seg fram og stryker Isak, langs kinnet, holder ham i nakken, kysser ham lett på munnen. 

«Hun spurte hva jeg så i deg, hvorfor jeg la merke til deg. Og så klarte jeg ikke å forklare det. Jeg prøvde, men hadde liksom ikke ord for det jeg følte. Så hun spurte hvordan jeg kunne beskrive det, og da bestemte jeg meg for å tegne deg. Jeg tegna deg hver dag i en uke og tok med til henne. Hun bladde gjennom bunken, og så skikkelig oppgitt på meg. Jeg skjønte ingenting. Var det så dårlig, liksom? Så sa hun noe som jeg ikke klarte å glemme. ’Si meg, hvor desp er du egentlig? Han ser kanskje ut som en engel i dine øyne, men han kommer ikke akkurat til å ramle ned fra himmelen og lande i fanget ditt.’ Hun kunne se i tegningene hva jeg så i deg og hvor fortapt jeg var, men jeg klarte jo ikke å gjøre noe med det. Så det tenkte jeg mye på. Hvor desp er jeg egentlig? Og du vet jo resten av historien, at jeg var sammen med Sonja og jeg visste ikke hva jeg burde gjøre når jeg ikke en gang visste om du kunne være interessert i gutter. Men til slutt skjønte jeg jo at jeg var desp. Veldig desp. Hun sa også noe om at jeg måtte få deg til å se på meg, se meg inn i øynene. Da ville du skjønne hvordan jeg så deg. Så da gjorde jeg det. På do på det kosegruppemøtet. Ikke akkurat verdens mest romantiske førstemøte.» Even ler litt når han sier det. «Men det var så desp jeg var.» 

Isak ser på ham med undring i blikket. Tenker på den gangen på do, hvor usikker han hadde vært da. Redd egentlig, for hva han følte. Usikker på hva greia til Even egentlig var. Han skjønte jo ikke no, bare visste at han ville følge Even uansett hva. At han bare måtte finne ut mer om denne fyren som sendte frysninger gjennom hele han med blikket sitt. Følte at Even så gjennom han, så noe som han ikke visste han hadde i seg, iallfall ikke turte å vise til noen. Det er så rart å tenke på at Even hadde vært like usikker. Det er nesten absurd å tenke på. 

«Skrulla, ass ... Så det er henne jeg kan takke for at vi ble sammen?» Han ler. Ser skrått opp på Even, lett rød i kinnene. Even smiler det vakre, strålende smilet sitt. «Jeg liker å tro at det hadde skjedd uansett, men ja, det var på grunn av henne at jeg endelig turte akkurat den kvelden.» Isak tenker tilbake på den kvelden, samtalen på benken. Husker hvordan det hadde gnistret i ham hver gang fingrene strøk borti hverandre da de delte jointen, hvordan lufta mellom dem føltes elektrisk, husker at han nesten ikke hadde turt å møte blikket til Even i frykt for å rødme. Han kryper helt bort til Even der han sitter på stolen, tar tegnesakene, legger dem på gulvet, setter seg over fanget hans. Han legger armene rundt ham, trekker ham inn mot seg og kysser ham dypt, inderlig. «Det funka, ass ... Jeg er veldig glad for at du gjorde det».


	11. Kap 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Isak har planlagt en overraskelse for Even.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Her måtte jeg visst oppgradere ratingen litt. De to tok litt mer av enn jeg hadde planlagt. 
> 
> Må også forklare hva Caffe Florian er. Det er en kafe som ligger inntil Markusplassen. Den blir regnet som verdens eldste kafe, og er svært populær å besøke. Særlig å drikke kaffe og se solnedgangen der er en greie, og folk betaler gladelig mye for å kunne sitte der og ta en selfie. Det var riktig nok ikke den dyreste kafeen ved Markusplassen, likevel var prisene virkelig stive i forhold til mengde og innhold. En betaler nok mest for historien. Kafeen har også bilder av alle de kjente personene som har besøkt den. Virkelig et ikonisk sted.

Lørdag 19. 41

«Hvor skal vi?» sier Even. De går gjennom smugene, nedover mot Markusplassen. Det er kveld, sola står lavt. Det er fortsatt varmt, men mye svalere nå enn midt på dagen, og det yrer av liv. Gjennom smugene slynger det seg strømmer av mennesker på vei et sted. Folk henger over rekkverk på broene. Fra kanalene høres rop og skingrende sang fra gondolførere. Fortausrestaurantene er stort sett fulle, de som ikke er det har kelnere hengende utenfor dørene. «Pizza, sir? Best in town», sier de mens de inviterer inn. Isak bare rister på hodet, og går videre med et lurt smil, med den lille ryggsekken deres på ryggen. De er ikke sultne, Even vet det, de har akkurat spist hans hjemmelagde pasta spesial i leiligheten. Men han aner ikke hva de skal. Lurer veldig på hva kjæresten har planlagt. Isak tar hånda til Even, trekker ham med seg videre. 

De kommer ut gjennom buene midt på Markusplassen, ser den enorme plassen strukket ut på begge sider foran seg. Til venstre ser de Dogepalasset som de allerede har besøkt og Markuskirken med store forgylte kupler og spisse spir som strekker seg mot himmelen. Foran dem, tvers over plassen ligger bueganger med kafeer og uteservering. Bordene er fulle av pent kledde gjester, og kelnere i hvite smokinger svinser rundt med store brett med champagneglass og espressokopper høyt hevet over hodene. Over alt er det folk, de går, står, kikker, tar bilder, mater duer... 

Even stopper. Ser utover plassen, tar inn dette bildet, slik han nyter å gjøre. Lagrer det for senere inspirasjon. Et lite smil lurer i munnviken, han kjenner nysgjerrigheten boble gjennom seg. Øyenbrynene skyter opp når han snur seg og kikker på Isak. Han åpner munnen, ser spørrende på ham, men ut kommer bare en liten latter. Isak ser skrått opp på ham, smiler, øynene stråler. Han strekker seg opp, planter et stort kyss på munnen hans og sier «Kom!» Tar ham i hånden igjen og drar ham med seg, til høyre over plassen, gjennom folkemengden mot Museo Archeologico. Et stort reklamebanner dekker hele fasaden, det henger på store stillas fra en halvmeter over bakken og hele veien opp. Isak styrer rett på stillaset. Et lite «Hva...» glipper ut av Even, før han blir dradd med inn under banneret. 

De står sammentrykt mellom et stillasbein og en marmorsøyle. Ingen kan se dem her. De er skjult for de hundrevis av mennesker som beveger seg like utenfor den tynne veggen av stoff mellom dem og resten av verden. Lydene her inne er dempet, selv om de godt kan høre at de ikke er alene. Isak ler litt, trekker Even inn mot seg, holder rundt ham. Even kjenner at hjertet hamrer hardt. Han skjønner virkelig ikke noe. «Hva er det vi skal, bby?» Isak ser på ham med det samme lure, men strålende uttrykket. «Mmm, bare stol på meg, Evy.» 

Men Isak går ingen steder, blir bare stående og stryke ansiktet sitt inn mot halsgropen hans, snuse inn duften hans, stryke hendene sine over ryggen hans, før han strekker seg opp for et mykt kyss. Even gir ham det han vil ha, holder rundt ham, stryker over ryggen, opp i nakken, trekker ham tettere inn mot seg og møter leppene hans i et kyss, forsiktig, prøvende. Han kjenner at pusten til Isak synkroniserer seg med hans, hjerteslagene blir roligere og han slapper av der han står tett inn mot Evens varme kropp. «Sånn Even, er du klar?», sier Isak og smiler.

Isak tar tak med hendene høyt oppe på stillaset, setter høyre foten i en åpning et stykke opp og trekker seg oppover. «Kom, før noen ser oss» hvisker han og ler nervøst. Trekker seg raskt videre oppover. Even er målløs, blir stående og stirre et øyeblikk, før han får summet seg og følger etter oppover stillaset, mellom den glatte, hvite marmorsøylen på den ene siden og det tynne stoffet i banneret på den andre. Nå skjønner han iallfall hvorfor Isak var nervøs, han liker virkelig ikke høyder, og dette kan umulig være lovlig heller. 

De når raskt buegangene i andre etasje som går langs hele fasaden som en uendelig balkongrekke. Isak slenger ryggsekken forsiktig over og klatrer etter, fortsatt skjult bak banneret. Even kommer opp like etter, svinger seg over kanten og blir møtt av Isak som legger armene rundt livet hans. «Hva er dette, Isak?» Even må le, Isak ser nervøs og lettet ut på samme tid, han kysser ham lett, gnir nesen mot hans. Isak peker på en marmorkant like ved, med åpning utover plassen men fortsatt delvis skjult bak banneret og de mange utskjærte utspringene på husfasaden de balanserer på. «Her» sier Isak og setter seg, klapper på plassen ved siden av. «Sett deg her med meg a ...». Han smiler mot Even. 

 

De sitter tett sammen i den lave solen over Markusplassen. Lyset fra solen kaster en gylden glans over håret deres, og speiler seg i øynene. Under dem ligger Markusplassen spredd ut som et teppe, vevet i mange farger, rullet ut for føttene deres. Der de sitter kan de se alt, plassen, de kjente bygningene, folkemengden og solen som er i ferd med å gå ned bak de gylne kuplene, men ingen kan se dem, de har sin egen lille verden her oppe under søylegangen. Isak åpner sekken, tar ut to kopper og en termos, og kameraet til Even. Han fyller en kopp og gir den til ham. «Her, bby.» Han smiler og blunker. «Det er ikke helt Caffe Florian, men det er gratis og solnedgangen er bedre her.» 

Even kjenner hjertet hoppe, ser på Isak med store øyne. «Hva er dette for noe, Issy?» sier han, nesten skjelven i stemmen. Isak må le. «Det er jo et episk sted, verdens eldste kafe, og alle de store har vært der og drukket kaffe og sett på solnedgangen...». Even kan høre at Isak prøver å imitere han, ser at han hever øyenbrynene slik han pleier å gjøre. Han ler så øynene forsvinner i smilerynkene. «Har du drevet med research, eller?» Isak rødmer litt. «Mm, hadde lyst til å ta deg med dit, vise deg at du er verdt det. Gi deg en liten bit av drømmen din. Men så sjekka jeg prisene.» Han ser ned, ler litt. «Og så spotta jeg plutselig dette stedet. Tenkte det kunne bli litt fint.» Han møter blikket til Even. 

Even blir plutselig overveldet av følelser, av tanken på kjæresten som har planlagt dette for ham, som vil gi ham alt han ønsker, som vet akkurat hva Even drømmer om, men likevel klarer å lage en overraskelse som blir enda finere... «Fint, Isak?» Even lener seg frem, gir ham et kyss på pannen, på kinnet. Han tar Isaks ansikt mellom hendene, stryker ham over kinnbena, ser ham inn i øynene, «Dette er noe av det fineste noen har gjort for meg.» 

Lørdag 20.35

To gutter sitter hånd i hånd og ser på solnedgangen. De har drukket kaffe, slik en på fint skal gjøre det på Markusplassen, nå har Isak dratt fram hver sin øl til dem fra sekken. Even har tatt bilder av solnedgangen, av plassen, utsikten og av Isak. Lagra dette minnet både i bilder og i tankene. Han legger kameraet i sekken og trekker Isak inn i armkroken sin. Trekker pusten, tar sats. «Jeg blir av og til litt redd når jeg tenker på fremtiden», sier han, og ser på Isak, kysser ham lett på håret. «Jeg ble stresset i går fordi jeg kom så tett på drømmen. Hva hvis det ikke går? Du er smart og tar realfag, du kommer til å få en bra jobb og alt. Hva har jeg å tilby, liksom? Jeg vet jeg ikke burde tenke sånn, men av og til kommer det likevel.» Han stryker Isak i nakken, rusker lett i krøllene hans, ser på ham, smiler forsiktig, kjenner at han trenger å si det han tenker på, trenger at Isak vet hva han føler. «Men jeg tror... Jeg innser at drømmen min har forandret seg.» Han snur seg mot Isak, drar ham inn mot seg, kysser ham lett. «Jeg lever den nå.» 

Isak smiler mot munnen hans, kysser tilbake, tungen finner veien inn, finner Evens, de er varme og våte mot hverandre. Even kjenner at hendene til Isak finner veien under skjorten hans, stryker ham over magen, oppover brystet, opp mot skuldrene, det kribler gjennom hele ham, han kjenner hårene reise seg på armen, det dunker i kroppen, han blir nesten svimmel av Isaks berøring. Kjenner at Isak lar hendene gli sakte nedover igjen, sniker et par fingre ned under bukselinningen og strikken på bokseren, stryker forsiktig fram og tilbake noen ganger, lar den ene fingeren gli sakte nedover før han slipper strikken så den snapper tilbake. Kjenner hvordan huden umiddelbart lengter etter Isaks berøring, hvordan kroppen hans verker etter å kjenne Isaks hender på seg igjen. Han stønner, pusten går ustøtt. «Isak...»

Kysset blir dypere, hendene finner tilbake til den varme, følsomme huden under bokseren. Han kjenner sitringen der hud møter hud, merker hvor hard han er allerede, møter blikket til Isak som kikker spørrende på ham, ber om tillatelse. Even kan bare nikke, er altfor ør til å si noe fornuftig, svelger, stryker Isak over hoftene, nedover lårene, gnir sakte, dvelende, oppover, innover, mens Isak åpner glidelåsen.  
Isak holder blikket hans mens han sklir ned på stillaset foran ham. Øynene er mørke og blikket brenner på huden hans. Han merker hvordan kroppen skjelver når Isak kjærtegner ham, drar buksa ned til anklene, sprer beina, stryker hånden sakte oppover den harde pikken hans. Kjenner Isaks tunge finne samme vei, tegne en våt stripe oppover, erte ham litt ved å sirkle den våte tuppen hans, kjærtegner ham, før han tar ham inn. 

Even kjenner tankene forsvinner, han klarer ikke forme en en eneste setning, bare lener seg tilbake, er til, går inn i denne bobla av nytelse, kjenner kroppen ta over med vante bevegelser, hoftene går rytmisk, hendene finner sin vante vei til Isaks hode, holder ham på plass, følger bevegelsene hans. Han nyter følelsen av Isaks tunge, av munnen hans på seg, hendene hans på lårene sine. Kjenner hvordan Isak forteller en sannhet med bevegelsene sine, med lydene sine, hvert nytt tak, hvert nytt støt fra hoftene hans, hvert nytt stønn som slipper ut av hans halvåpne munn sier at han er elsket, at han er verdt å elske. Han kjenner hvordan tvilen mer og mer slipper taket etter hvert som han nærmer seg klimaks. 

Kroppen spenner seg. Han skjelver, rister, står som i en bue, kjenner lyn gå gjennom hele seg, hører bare blodet som pumper, hører sin egen stemme stønne fram et halvkvalt «Isaaaaaak», før han synker ned på marmoren, varm, klam, slapp og rolig. Isak reiser seg, lener seg fram til ham og kysser ham, mykt varmt, vått. Han kjenner den salte, litt bitre smaken av seg selv blandet med smaken av Isak og kjenner at de virkelig er ett, de to. Even ser Isak dypt inn i øynene, øynene er mørke, blikket litt sløret: «Jeg vet noe annet som er bedre her enn på Caffe Florian...» det kommer hest, hviskende fra Evens munn, «Her kan vi gjøre dette...»


	12. Kap 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Isak og Even er hjemme igjen etter å ha sett på solnedgangen over Markusplassen. De ligger i senga og snakker om fremtiden.

Lørdag 21.21

De ligger slappe og varme, tett omslynget i senga. Håret er fortsatt fuktig etter dusjen de trengte da de kom hjem. Even hadde ertet ham litt, «Blowjob på Markusplassen, Valtersen? Den så jeg ikke komme...» Det som skulle være en rask dusj hadde også raskt utarta til noe mer. Isak måtte smile når han tenkte på det. Hvordan han aldri klarte å holde hendene sine unna Even, hvordan han elsket å kjenne huden hans mot sin, munnen sin mot hans, hvordan de smeltet sammen hver gang og verden rundt dem forsvant, til det bare var dem, de to, Isak og Even, sammen. 

«Mmm, Even?» Han sier det ettertenksomt mens han langsomt stryker sirkler i uregelmessige mønstre på ryggen hans. «Kommer vi alltid til å være sånn, tror du?». Even ligger med ansiktet inn mot halsgropen hans, stryker nesen og munnen sakte langs den myke huden. «Sånn, Isak?» Isak retter seg opp litt, legger seg på sida med hodet støttet opp på venstre arm, med den andre fortsetter han å stryke over Even i stadig større bevegelser. «Nei, altså... Jeg tenker på fremtiden da. Hvordan den blir?» Even legger seg på sida, rett mot Isak, støtter opp hodet, ser på ham, lar øynene gli rolig over Isak, hånden følger øynenes vandring, de stopper opp, kjærtegner, vandrer videre, før de hviler på Isaks ansikt, møter øynene hans. «Isak, jeg vil ikke at du skal stresse med å tenke på fremtida.» Han stopper, leter etter ordene. «Du er ung, du trenger ikke tenke på sånt ennå.» Han rister lett på hodet, trekker pusten. «Sorry at jeg rotet det til i går ass... Du skal slippe å bekymre deg for alt det jeg drar med meg. Du skal bare leve nå, nyte livet.» Han kikker ned, svelger, lukker øynene. Han trekker pusten, klar til å si noe, men slipper den igjen. Ser på Isak igjen, studerer alle ansiktstrekkene, smiler forsiktig. «Du skal iallfall ikke trenge å bestemme deg for om du vil være sammen med meg resten av livet. Du vet ikke nok om hva du går til.» 

Isak ser på Even, øynene blir store, han stirrer, blikket er fullt av noe Even ikke helt kan tolke. Han lener seg fram, kysser Even lett. «Hvorfor sier du det, Even? Mener du det? Eller prøver du bare å beskytte meg?» Even må le litt, slipper pusten som han ikke visste han hadde holdt. «Kanskje... Det blir litt mye av og til. Når jeg blir sånn som i går... Jeg føler meg lett som en byrde, da. Og det orker jeg ikke. Ikke med deg. Men du er smart ass... Du gjennomskuer meg.» De ler litt begge to. Stemningen er lett og god. De legger seg på ryggen, tett ved siden av hverandre. Slik de har ligget mange ganger før.

De ligger sånn en god stund, kikker i taket, kikker på hverandre, gir hverandre små, raske, korte kyss, og noen lange, rolige, småprater om alt og ingenting og ler. Ler mye. På vei ned fra ei latterkule begynner Even å nynne lavt og synge litt fraværende på en låt: «Mm...mm... Så hvis du var en sang, sku eg skrive deg og synge på deg natten lang...» Isak snur seg plutselig mot Even. Smiler mot ham. Kysser ham. «For meg er du i dur selv om du av og til kan føle deg i moll», synger han og blunker til Even, «Jeg er jo egentlig masteren til å snakke om følelser og sånn...» Even gjør store øyne, hever øyenbrynene, stirrer ertende på ham før de bryter ut i latter. 

«Neiass... Vi har vel noen sånne ting vi føler på og ikke er så gode til å snakke om begge to. Men serr, Even. Jeg er ikke bekymra for jobb og sånn... Jeg kan sikkert forsørge oss begge. Vi får leve enkelt. På luft og kjærlighet.» Han sier det med tullestemme, ler når han ser på Even, men øynene hans er alvorlige. Even ser på ham, smiler «Hva skjedde med å ta et minutt av gangen?» Isak ler, tenker på den setningen som ble en livbøye for ham de dagene i desember. Setningen han har levd etter siden, hver gang noe har vært for tungt å tenke på, eller leve i. Tenker tilbake på tiden før desember, før Even kom inn i livet hans på ordentlig. 

Han stirrer ut i luften, øynene får et drag av tristhet. «Det som stresser meg er ikke tanken på om vi får jobb eller sånn, Even. Det er tanken på bli alene igjen.» Han kremter nervøst, trekker pusten, holder den. «Sist jeg sjekka var ikke livet mitt så jævla fett før du kom inn i det, liksom.» Han ler litt nervøst, ser rett på Even, holder blikket hans med de store grønne øynene sine. «Har i grunnen aldri følt meg elska før. Før du kom. Det er det du har å tilby, som du snakka om i går... Det er det jeg vil ha.» 

Even ser på ham med øyne fulle av undring, av ømhet og kjærlighet. Han lener seg fram, tar ansiktet hans mellom hendene sine, stryker fingrene over kinnbeina, kysser ham, gnir nesen mot hans, slik de alltid gjør. Isak lukker øynene, nyter følelsen av Evens nærhet. «Du vet da han mannen i det tårnet snakka om bryllupsreise. Det fikk meg til å tenke. Jeg ble ikke stressa da, slik jeg kanskje hadde blitt før. Vi er jo veldig unge, og det er for tidlig og sånn nå, men... Jeg vet bare at hvis jeg prøver å se for meg livet mitt om 10 år så er det sånn da også. Oss to. Sammen. Det er alt jeg kan se for meg.» 

Han svelger, åpner øynene, ser rett inn i Evens øyne. De er store, blå, glitrende. Isak føler han kan drukne i dem. De holder ham fast, viker ikke, men ser på ham med et blikk som stråler av varme, av glede. «Isak.» Even kysser ham, mykt. «Mannen i mitt liv.» Han kysser ham igjen og igjen. Isak kjenner varmen spre seg i magen, han kjenner at Even er hans, nå, og også i fremtiden. Even stopper opp, ser på ham, tar hendene hans, fletter fingrene sammen. «Det er alt jeg kan se for meg også. Fremtiden. Med deg. Vi skal så jævlig gifte oss en gang, Isak.» Han smiler. De husker sist han sa det. Men denne gangen er stemningen en helt annen. Blikket er rolig, stemmen er rolig. Even stryker tomlene over håndbaken hans. «Jeg trenger ikke et stort føkkings bryllup, og jeg lover å ha på meg klær, men jeg vil stå der, se deg inn i øynene og love deg at jeg skal være sammen med deg for alltid. Jeg vil at du skal vite det, at du aldri skal tvile på det. Du blir aldri alene igjen, Isak.»


	13. Kap 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Isak og Even er ferdige med sin ferie i Venezia.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Da avsluttes denne ficen. Jeg kjenner på at det er litt trist at den er ferdig nå. Men den har vært mer eller mindre ferdigskrevet og ligget stort sett klar før jeg begynte å poste første kapittel, og det var sånn den ble. Godt å ikke ha noe press over seg også lenger. 
> 
> Noe av det jeg ville med denne ficen var å skrive om den ambivalensen, usikkerheten og frykten mange kjenner på rundt det å vise sin kjærlighet til en av samme kjønn i offentligheten. Samtidig ville jeg lage en verden som er sånn jeg drømmer om, der det er trygt og godt å være seg selv, der en ikke trenger å frykte noe. Den tematikken avslutter jeg med også. 
> 
> Så må jeg til slutt bare si TUSEN TUSEN TAKK for alle kudos og fantastiske tilbakemeldinger! Det betyr så mye! Dere er fantastiske! Fortsett med å spre kjærlighet og gode ord over alt dere går. Husk at frykt sprer seg, men det gjør kjærlighet også.

Søndag kl. 9.00

«Våkn opp, Isak. Klokka er 9. Vi skal være ute av leiligheten om en time.» Even rister litt i Isak, bøyer seg ned og gir ham et stort smellkyss på munnen. «Hmrggrrmmmm...» kommer det dovent fra den trøtte kroppen. Isak vrir seg, skjærer en grimase og trekker puta over hodet. Even legger seg over ham, drar puta bort og omfavner han i en stor knuseklem. Etter et halvt år sammen så vet han hvordan Isak funker, eller ikke funker, om morgenen. Han gnir nesa mot Isaks, stryker ham over kinnet, og kysser ham mer, nå litt mer forsiktig og kosete. 

Han kjenner hvordan Isak våkner til, merker hvordan han strekker seg og lager godlyder mens Even stryker panne og kinn mot Isaks halsgrop, kysser ham bak øret, på kinnet, på kragebeinet. «Jeg har mekka kaffe og egg og bacon. Gå og spis, så pakker jeg.» Even er på vei ut av senga, men Isak tar tak i hånden og drar ham ned over seg. Han legger begge hendene i Evens nakke, stryker oppover gjennom håret, holder ham fast og ser på på ham med et tungt blikk. En ubestemmelig blanding av trøtt og kåt tenåringsgutt. «Even? Hvor raskt kan du klare å pakke egentlig?» 

Søndag kl. 10.20

De sitter endelig på båten til flyplassen. De kom seg ut av leiligheten i siste liten, og halset mot båtstoppet. Nå har de heldigvis god tid til flyet går. Det trenger de hvis de skal tro ryktene om endeløse køer på italienske flyplasser. Salongen er stappfull, det smale lille gulvet er fullt av bagger og ryggsekker. Det er varmt, enda varmere enn da de kom, og luften i den vesle salongen er stinn og klam. Svetten renner nedover nakken og ansiktet, t-skjortene klistrer seg til kroppen og krøllene til Isak henger fuktige rundt ørene. 

Isak kikker seg rundt. Ser på de andre passasjerene. Rett ved døra sitter en voksen mann, pent kledd, med en skinnveske på fanget. Han ser litt ukomfortabel ut i alt for varme klær for været. Ved siden sitter to unge familier med hver sin baby og smårolling på fanget og et eldre par i besteforeldrealder. De snakker raskt og mye sammen på et fremmed språk, gestikulerer og ler. De hører tydelig sammen, sikkert vært på en familieferie. «Akkurat som oss,» tenker Isak, og smiler. Tanken skyter plutselig inn i ham, den gjør ham ikke sint, bare glad. Han snur seg, kikker litt på Even, tar hånden hans og holder den fast imellom dem. Even snur seg mot ham, kikker tilbake, litt overrasket kanskje? Han holder blikket til Isak og stryker tommelen over knokene hans. «Alt bra?» han former det med leppene uten ord. Isak bare smiler, nikker og blunker. Slipper pusten ut i et lite sukk. 

Han fortsetter å kikke rundt i salongen. Tre gutter, sikkert i 20-årene, gjetter han, sitter i buen helt akter. De sitter og skravler på engelsk, Isak hører uten å lytte, får uinteressert med seg brokker av historier om jenter de har møtt. Selv sitter de midt på den ene langsida, rett overfor dem sitter en familie med tre litt større barn. Den eldste kan vel være nesten på alder med ham selv, tenker han. De sitter stille og kikker ut på bygningene og broene som blir mindre og mindre, bildet av byen som sakte minker, flater ut og nærmest synker i havet bak dem, moren tar bilder, av barna, av utsikten. 

Isak tenker. Tenker på de samme spørsmålene som da de kom for fire dager siden. Om hva de ville tenke, hvordan de ville reagere. Om de ville reagere. Han kjenner på Evens hånd, snur litt på hånden slik at fingrene kan flettes i hverandre, stryker tommelen over Evens fingre. Kikker forsiktig opp på Even, ser på den fine nakken hans, de fine øynene, den fine munnen. Kjenner varmen bre seg i magen, i kroppen. Han glemmer nesten at han er litt usikker, der mellom alle folkene som sitter så tett på. Han bare elsker å se på Even. Hans Even. Kjenner hvor glad, hvor stolt han blir over å vite at det er kjæresten hans. Han trekker pusten, snur seg igjen. Kikker litt forsiktig rundt seg på de andre passasjerene. Har de sett noe? Bryr de seg? Men passasjerene sitter akkurat som før, opptatt av seg og sine egne tanker, eller opptatt av å snakke med reisefølget sitt. 

Bare moren i familien rett over kikker tilbake. Isak skvetter litt. Kikker raskt bort, før han ser tilbake. Nei, hun ser på ham, ser på hendene til ham og Even, ser ham i øynene. Smiler et lite smil, blunker. Isak slipper pusten igjen, svelger. Smiler et lite smil tilbake. Det gir ham en trygghet, en tanke om at dette er hans valg. «Føkk it», tenker han. «Det er mitt liv. Jeg har ingenting å skamme meg over.» 

Han lener seg inn til Even, snur seg og strekker seg opp mot ham, ber om et kyss. Even møter blikket hans, smiler sitt strålende smil. Han slipper hånden til Isak og legger i stedet armen sin rundt skulderen hans, trekker ham inn i armkroken sin, og tar Isaks hånd med sin andre. Fingrene flettes sammen igjen, hud stryker over hud, øyne møtes i et varmt, intenst blikk før Even lener seg fram og kysser ham mykt og ømt. Det er ikke et hett, lidenskapelig kyss, det er rolig og forsiktig og varer bare få sekund, et slikt kyss som sømmer seg for et kjærestepar på en overfull båt i Venezias travleste turistsesong. Men for Isak og Even er det et fyrverkeri av glede, av stolthet, av frihet og av liv. Et bilde på to gutter som sitter lykkelige på en båt i Venezia fulle av gode minner fra en episk ferie, deres første ferie sammen. To gutter som sitter og smiler fordi de vet at de hører sammen. De er familie. To gutter som gleder seg til å komme hjem. Til hverdagslivet. Sammen.


End file.
